Every Now and Then
by IncandescentC
Summary: Okkaaay soo this is the third time i change the summary.well this is the story of InuYasha having kind of the same problems but this time he got a greater support than Kagome; his younger sister...not good for reviews cause im not good explaining xD LOL
1. Mitzumi Tells It All

**Hope you like this fic. Please leave reviews. I really want to hear your opinion and if I can make this fic better. ******

Every Now and Then

It was a normal day of June, probably July.

Inuyasha and Kikyou were chatting happily, holding hands. Their conversation wasn't any different from their every day conversation. The typical "I love you" stuff. Great.

-"Hey, Mitzumi I want to ask you something" Inuyasha said, he was talking to me of course. Thank goodness Kikyou was long gone by now.

-"Go ahead, I'm all ears" I smiled at him, I really wished it wasn't about Kikyou…but well…

-"I'm thinking of becoming a complete human and being by Kikyou's side forever" he smiled, he was sure waiting for a positive reaction from my side, but noooo there is NO way I would accept Kikyou as my sister-in-law NO!

-"Inuyasha…eh…look I don't wanna be rude, but you know I don't like her. I know she's not trustful I just know it" I tried being smooth on him, I tried really but just talking about Kikyou made me angry, I knew she was going to hurt Inuyasha, someday someway…

-"I know Mitzumi, but just think about it…do you really hate her that much...I'm gonna take your opinion but I don't guaranty to you that I will take it that serious, You're my little sister and you know I'll give my life for you, but I finally found someone who understands me, and wants to be with me for good" here he goes again…I hated when he was right. Kikyou did wanted him because of... well him. His personality and she in did want to help him. But I KNEW she was no good.

I hated having to tell this to him but there was no other way.

-"Inuyasha, I won't have her as my sister-in-law. And I hope, if you in did marry her or anything, that you are not expecting me to be at the wedding or the moving, or your human transformation ceremony or whatever you two have thought about. If you're with her…then you don't need me anymore…" here comes the part I didn't want him to hear…but I HAD to tell him "I bet Sesshoumaru will be thrill to have me back…he fight for me to stay by his side for so long, I guess I'll be happier with him now that you'll be with that priestesses"

-"Mitzumi, is not like I'm going to forget about you…Kikyou wants you to be the maid of honour along with Kaede…" MAID OF WHAT?!... He was sure hoping for me to be at HIS wedding. I knew I was going to break his heart. But I knew her…and one thing I never dreamed of was Kikyou and Inuyasha…not even in my craziest dreams…I regret so much introducing her to him.

"I already told you! I DON'T WANT HER TO BE MY-SISTER-IN-LAW! And I will not help you in this…you're alone now"

I didn't look at him. I already knew his look. Disappointed look. We both promise since we were little that we will be there for each other no matter what. I felt like broking that sacred promise. I had to abandon him, it was no choice, and I HAD to.

He did not speak, and neither did I. I didn't want to make it any harder, so I stood up and walk away as fast as I could. Not stopping to look back at him. My older brother: the one who has always been there for me, the one who has forgiven me, despise all my mistakes. The one who loves me, even when I'm being stubborn, angry, sad, heart-broken, and even violent! He was with me when I found out my ex-boyfriend was the one that killed our mother and father. He told me and I did not listen to me. Despise that, he was still with me. Supporting me.

I had his back and he had mine. At least till now.

I wanted to help him…but he wouldn't let me. He has been blinded by love…

When I was far enough from him, I started running. My plans where clear now.

I will kill Kikyou, steal the Shikon pearl, and become a complete demon.

Just like my brother wanted before he met that stupid, stupid priestesses.

Even though it wasn't my desire to become a full demon, I wished for Kikyou to be dead, she was just getting between Inuyasha and his logic…now I knew her plans! She wanted him dead so he would no bother her anymore with stealing the Shikon pear! She was going to kill him! I had to do something…

…

This was not the most brilliant idea of all…but it was done already…My hands will probably be later on covered with innocent blood…at least it wasn't my idea only…he wanted Kikyou and Inuyasha separated too…he will the one who slaughter Kikyou, and I will take care of Inuyasha later on, I will make sure he thinks it was an accident. A wrong use of one of her arrows, probably. Who knows?

Inuyasha was waiting for Kikyou near the river. She was supposed to bring the Shikon Pearl and turn Inuyasha into a complete human. He will no longer be half-demon. I was hidden, watching how he will figure out things.

Suddenly an arrow almost hits Inuyasha's shoulder. He moved and turned.

Kikyou was there…the target...Inuyasha…

So I was right…Kikyou was planning to murder him while I was gone. She knew I was not going to accept coming with him, she knew how much I hated her. She made it all up. I left my "hiding place" and rush near Inuyasha.

He looked at me, but I was too busy looking at Kikyou ready to kill her if it was necessary.

-"She…she betray me…" he sounded amazed like if Kikyou would never ever do such things

Kikyou left as fast as she came. Inuyasha looked at the ground.

-"I want you to stay here…" he said and disappeared.

-"Inuyasha!" I screamed but he was gone already.

I couldn't stand the feeling of guiltiness I was feeling. So I follow him.

I knew he was about to do something terrible, he was not thinking straight. He was mad. And mad was not a good word in his vocabulary; it means he will be violent, VERY violent.

I followed him till Kikyou's village. From the moment we, well he, entered I knew it was not good news.

All the people began screaming and as soon as he entered he went out with the Shikon pearl on his right hand. He was smiling ear to ear, but not a friendly, nice smile. It was a mean, revengeful smile. So after all he was becoming a complete demon. I was scared…what if he doesn't recognize me? What if he decides to kill me? Or worst?

I followed him again… when we were near this big, sacred tree, then Kikyou appeared. Deadly injured. She was dying, no doubt on that. Someone had scratched her shoulder pretty bad, a very deep scratch.

-"Die Inuyasha!" she screamed pointing with her arrows at my brother.

I tried to push Inuyasha away, but I couldn't move. Kikyou's arrow was now in my brother's right shoulder. He was tide to the tree. I couldn't understand his last words, but after these words, he closed his eyes and stopped breathing. He was dead…gone.

I was shocked…it was all so fast…

Kikyou walked near to get the Shikon pearl, that Inuyasha had. Her sister and some other people arrived. Kikyou told her sister to burn the Shikon Pearl with her body so no one could lay a finger on it. After this, Kikyou died as well.

But I didn't care if she was dead; all I cared in that moment was my brother.

The guy with silver hair, and red kimono, who was now tied to a tree. Dead.

Murdered by the woman he loved.

I stayed there for a while, looking at my brother's body. Non-living body.

I cried a LOT. Then Sesshoumaru appeared.

-"Mitzumi?" he said patting my shoulder.

-"Leave me alone!" I said still crying

Sesshoumaru hugged me, slowly patting my head. Somehow he knew how I was feeling.

-"It's okay, I'll take care of you"

I pushed him away from me.

-"IT'S NOT OKAY! HE'S DEAD! INUYASHA IS DEAD!!" I screamed at him I climbed up the tree and threw myself into Inuyasha's non-living body. "YOU STUPID HALF-DEMON! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME!!" I shook his body slowly and then lay my head in his chest.

**Sorry if it's short, but this part is suppose to be this short.**

**I really really care about what you have to say, if you want leave reviews.**


	2. The First Encounter

**So here's the second part of Every Now and Then…**

**Hope ya like it ^.^**

**Any suggestion, just send me a review and I will gladly answer…**

500 years had passed since Kikyou killed my brother after betraying him.

Sesshoumaru offered me to go with him. That he will take care of me from now on. I rejected his offer; I preferred to stay with Inuyasha, even if he was dead.

He was not a living body anymore, I knew that, but staying away from him, knowing I wasn't there for him when he needed me, was just enough.

-"Souta! Get grandpa! Help me get out of here!" I heard a voice said, I follow the strange sound of the voice to an old well. I didn't look inside. I hide behind a tree waiting for the person to get out of it, if it was a person at all.

The girl got out and looked around like she didn't know where she was. I tried looking at her face, but she was looking the other side from where I was hiding.

Then she turned; I could now see her face…Kikyou?

She stood up and started walking at the sacred tree, where my brother was tied at, dead. I couldn't let Kikyou get near him, so I followed her with discretion.

She stood in front of my brother, looking at him curiously.

-"What are YOU doing here? You were suppose to be dead," I said coming out from a tree, looking at her with hate. One thing that was odd coming from Kikyou was her clothes.

She looked at me

-"Dead? What do you mean by dead?"

-"Don't play fool Kikyou, you perfectly know what I'm talking about. You died after killing my brother, then burned with the Shikon Pearl"

-"Who is Kikyou?" she asked innocently

-"Oh, so you don't even know who are YOU? You are even more stupid than I thought you were"

-"Hey! I know who I am, my name is Kagome Higurashi" Kagome Higurashi? Good try. She probably changed her haircut, and her clothes.

-"Well, "Kagome" stay away from that tree would ya?" I turned my back on her and walked away. But I wasn't gone at all; I hide again behind a tree and observe her every move. She was looking incredibly curious at MY brother's ears. She looked around first, and then got up the tree very near to my brother and touched his ears. She squeezed them for a long moment, not realizing I was watching. That was when I realized she wasn't Kikyou. Kikyou knew about my brother being a half-demon and obviously having doggy ears. That girl over there…she seemed confused. Besides she was prettier than Kikyou. WAY prettier. She got bigger eyes, shorter hair and not straight, she was somehow littler in age I mean, she must have been at least 15. I could see in her look she was a better person than Kikyou, way better. But…I didn't care about her being so close to my brother, in fact I felt happy…not knowing the reason of course, but they…they just looked so cute together…I could perfectly imagine her becoming my sister-in-law. I could also imagine Inuyasha being EXTREMELY protective with her, like he used to be with me.

Suddenly someone started to shot arrows at the girl and my brother's body, they were humans, probably from the village Kikyou used to live in.

They tied her up and took her away with them. I followed them, silently.

When they entered to the village I doubt entering, at first. But then something told me I should enter, just in case. There were a lot of humans, so I had to be more careful. If any of them saw me, it would be chaos; everyone would start screaming "DEMON!" and would obviously start running to hide from that horrible, cruel demon in this case, me. I never liked the idea of being the mean one. I had, in fact, a very peaceful personality for a half-demon at least. Well, not when it comes to Kikyou, but besides that…I never liked killing nor fighting.

Inuyasha was the violent one, Sesshoumaru included of course.

I was more like mom, a calm loving and peaceful person, if you can call me a person. Of course as a half-demon I'm really violent when someone pissed me up. Not the type of pissed-up with Inuyasha, he's my brother and he sure is annoying sometimes, but I could never hurt him.

-"You didn't have to tie me up you know!" the girl said, all the other humans were looking at her, and to an old woman.

-"Priestesses Kaede, we found this girl near the sacred tree where half-demon Inuyasha was tied by your sister Kikyou" Kaede? Kikyou's little sister? Whoa. It seems she's gotten old. She got closer to…what was her name? OH! Yeah Kagum I guess—well Kaede got her face into her hands and analyzed her closely.

-"You sure resemble to my sister" she analyzed her again "Don't do such stupid faces young lady" the girl did a strange funny face; I couldn't help smiling.

Kaede took the girl to her home. I didn't enter the house; Kaede would definitely not recognize me and would be force to shot something at me. Cause I'm a demon.

I got back to guard Inuyasha, a few minutes later I could hear her screams. She run back to the tree; now what? I thought. It wasn't possible she got into soo many trouble in soo little time. I ran to catch up with her, and there she was closer to Inuyasha than I thought she would be.

-"I told you to get as far as possible from that tree! Don't you get it Kagum?"

She looked up at me, somehow happy.

-"I'm not Kagum I'm Kagome! I guess you must be Mitzumi," she said smiling at me

-"How do you know my name?"

-"Well, someone at the village told me yours and your brother's story…"

-"Huh…not meaning to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

-"I…" before she could go on this demon appeared

-"Give me the Shikon Pearl," she said approaching to Kagome, I stood in front of her and hit the demon right in the face, she ran away or so I thought.

-"Are you okay?" I said stretching out my hand to her

-"Yeah, thanks Mitzumi" she said grabbing my hand, I help her to get up and then the villagers arrived along with Kaede.

-"Kagome are you alright?" Kaede asked her, I looked at her. I intended to run away, but she spoke faster "Mitzumi, long time no seen"

-"Ee…yeah well I was busy" I lied, I was not busy at all, I just don't wanted to leave Inuyasha.

The demon woman appeared again, the villagers started to shot arrows at her, but that didn't stop her, she grabbed Kagome from the left side of her body with mouth, the Shikon Pearl went out of Kagome's body, The monster let her go. She fall right into Inuyasha's feet, the wound seemed deep, but she seemed just fine. Then she screamed; the wind blew harder than usual.

-"What are you doing Kikyou? Why don't you just slay that demon just like you did with me?" a male voice said, I looked around and there he was; Inuyasha was speaking, he was BREATHING!

-"Inuyasha…"I whispered, he slowly turned his face to me

-"Hey ya Mitzumi!" he said smiling at me "Glad to see ya, now help me out of here"

I didn't say a word I just move quickly and tried to take Kikyou's arrow out of his shoulder, but it repel me, so I fell to the ground.

-"Damn!" I said standing up, Kikyou's sacred arrow, of course I would not be able to touch it…but perhaps Kagome could, she was Kikyou's reincarnation after all

-"Kagome! Could you manage to get that arrow from my brother's body?"

Kagome looked at me

-"I…"

-"Who's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

-"I…I am Kagome"

-"No, you're not. You don't fool anyone Kikyou"

-"I'm not Kikyou, my name is Kagome"

-"It's true Inuyasha…Kikyou died after shooting that arrow to your shoulder," I said

-"…Kikyou was prettier," he said looking away from Kagome

I couldn't help laughing

-"What?!"

-"She's coming" Inuyasha was right, as most of the time, the demon woman had come back.

The Shikon Pearl was lying a few inches from Kagome; the woman took advantage of Kagome being too weak to even move. She got closer and closer to the pearl. I took the pearl before the woman could reach it.

-"Stay away half-demon"

I started running away, trying to get as far away from Inuyasha and Kagome as I could, no one would get hurt. And I would not permit this creature to kill Inuyasha now that he's alive again.

The demon hit me; the Shikon pearl fell off my hand and landed on the ground.

The monster took it with her long gross tongue and swallowed it; she turned into a big purple worm. She was even grosser.

-"Thanks you stupid worthless half-demon, thanks to you I'm now invincible, now die!" she wrapped her body around me; I soon couldn't breath that easily. She was going to take the breath out of me. Just then, Inuyasha appeared and fight the demon, I was soon realized, Kagome helped me to get out of the fight, so I could rest and gather my breath again. Inuyasha slaved the demon faster than I thought he would, and obviously go the pearl back.

-"You ok Mitzumi?" he said walking straight to me, not tearing his look from the pink pearl

-"Yeah, thanks Kagome" I said smiling at her

-"Okay, now step out of the way Mitzumi" Inuyasha ordered me; at first I had no idea what he was planning. I stood up and went to his side leaving Kagome alone.

-"Now, you decide…you want a fast death or not?" Inuyasha said

-"WHAT!" Kagome said scared

-"What are you doing Inuyasha?" I asked him

-"It's none of your business Mitzumi" he was getting closer to Kagome ready to kill her if necessary. I stood in front of Inuyasha and Kagome arms extended to my sides.

-"I will not let you hurt this girl" Kagome looked at me and then at him

Suddenly a strange collar appeared in my brother's neck.

-"Quick Kagome, say something to calm him down!" I heard a voice said; it was surely Kaede's voice, no doubt on that.

Kagome looked around, and back again at Inuyasha.

-"Come on Inuyasha, you got the Shikon Pearl and this girl hasn't done anything to you!"

-"Ok, ok don't get mad at me" he started walking straight to a bridge "Are you coming Mitzumi?"

I started walking behind Inuyasha, just like in the old times. But this Inuyasha was madder and he was sure looking for revenge with Kikyou. By killing the girl who looked alike to her, Kagome.

-"Sit boy!" I heard someone screamed, I turned around to see, but something distract me. Inuyasha fall to the floor head down.

He got up his feet fast

-"What have you done to me?" he asked pissed "You're gonna take this off me old hag!"

-"Kagome…" Kaede said easily going

-"Sit Boy!" she screamed again and Inuyasha (as he was in the bridge) fall into the water, breaking the bridge of course.

After we got Inuyasha out of the water, Kaede took us to her house.

She explained us why it was important for us to take care of the Shikon Pearl, and the whole reincarnation thing. Kagome seemed a little confused, but not as confused as Inuyasha. You could see he was, apart from pissed, the most confused person in the whole room.

-"Let me get this straight, I have to take care of HER?" Inuyasha said pointing at Kagome "Yeez! I already have to take care of my little sister, you know what they say 3 is multitude" he smile to himself

-"Inuyasha, is not like I'm 3 years old, I'm 16 I think I can take care of my own" I told him "Besides I'm a half-demon too remember? I got the same skills you do, and she…she can control you…but besides that she's unprotected, practically a child"

We were in that discussion, when we heard some strange noises coming from outside. We got out the house to see what was going on, and this black bird got near Kagome and stole the Shikon Pearl away!

-"Damn bird! Give that back it's not yours!" Inuyasha screamed, bff yeah like the bird could actually hear Inuyasha's screaming…

-"We got to follow it!" he reclaimed again, Inuyasha instructed, not in a nice way, Kagome to climb up his back. He gave her some arrows.

-"If you truly are Kikyou's reincarnation, then you should be able to hit that bird in one shot" Kagome looked at the bow and the arrows. She pointed to the bird, while Inuyasha ran behind it. I was running in front of him. Kagome pointed, shoot, but failed. Inuyasha got even angrier. He left her on the ground and started running behind the bird, Kagome while on the ground shot another arrow but almost hits Inuyasha, the second shot was right into the bird, but right into the pearl too. The Shikon Pearl was broken into probably millions no, trillions of pieces.

-"What have you done!" Inuyasha said to Kagome while we were looking for the Shikon pieces.

-"Is not like it was my fault!"

-" Well, then who's!"

-"Hey guys, let's just find the pieces and stop fighting ok?" I told them interfering in their fight.

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped fighting, we could only find 2 pieces of the pearl, which means we will need to travel and look the rest.

We return at Kaede's village to tell her the little accident, she took it in a very calm way. But for Inuyasha wasn't that cool, he was more pissed than he was before.

**This is the end of Chapter 2…**

**Hope you all liked it ^_^**

**Any question, I'm all ears…**

**Before any Kikyou lover reads this story…STOP IT RIGHT HERE!**

**This story was not made for Kikyou lovers, cause I'm no. I actually hate her.**


	3. Inuyasha's fight and Kagome's return

**Got nothing else to say, but for you to hopefully enjoy**

**I repeat; KIKYOU LOVERS QUIT IT. Thanks! Well I guess you can keep reading but I tell you, I'm not nice with Kikyou so just let's avoid any problems ^_^**

-"It's your entire fault! Look what have you done!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome

Kaede was holding one of the pieces we found of the pearl

-"Stop barking, brother" I told him, he needed to be calmed; seriously

-"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, she broke it!"

-"Oh please, at least she helped, if she wouldn't shoot that arrow to the bird it would have been worse and you know it Inuyasha so swallow your pride and admit it!"

-"It wasn't Kagome's fault, but the arrow's sacred power" Kaede said she was carefully looking at the piece while Kagome was looking at the other piece "Inuyasha, Mitzumi and Kagome; ye will need to work together in order to gather the missing pieces. It would take only one piece in the wrong hands to become a total disaster"

-"I'm sorry" Kagome said, can anybody tell her it was NOT her fault?

-"By saying "in the wrong hands" you mean me, don't ya?"

Kaede did not answered, he just sighed.

We were on that when Kagome asked for a bath, she said something about having blood all over her hair or something like that. Inuyasha said he was not coming with us, so we left without him.

Kagome entered the water and first complained about it being way too cold; Kaede told Kagome that a bath was not necessary, but she didn't listen to her she took a deep breath and dive in.

-"You think your brother would do as I said?" Kaede asked me

-"I don't make promises, he used to be a happy demon, we used to spent a great time together…till he met Kikyou…don't get me wrong I…I have nothing against your sister, but Kikyou took every single piece of happiness out of him, he's now full of hate, and I bet he hates Kagome for the single reason that she resembles Kikyou, it would be hard for him to work with her as a team, at first, but when he starts to know her better he'll end up giving his life for her…he's a really nice person when you get to know him…he'll give his life for any of his friends" I sighted remembering the little Inuyasha, I remember when we were little and we used to play around all by ourselves. We both were rejected from every social community, nobody would ever play with us, and everybody used to call us "half-breeds" at the start we wouldn't know the meaning of this, but my mother did know it, and it hurt her in a way neither Inuyasha nor I understood, now we do. Her pain was because we never had a normal childhood, we were left out. When she died…Inuyasha took care of me, I was not thinking right when this happened… I was 15 years old, he was 16; it was a year ago…well not exactly a YEAR cause it had been 500 years since Kikyou tied Inuyasha to the tree and all that, but 500 years ago it had passed just ONE year since our mom's dead we were just two half-demons living in a world were no half-demon nor demon was accepted. We ran into the forest one day, and learned to live by our instincts. We grew up battling all kinds of demons, then Inuyasha found out about the Shikon Pearl, and the power it had. We looked for it, and then I met Kikyou…she was polite, and I wanted Inuyasha to meet her…it was all part of the plan of winning her trust and then stealing the pearl away from her, but Inuyasha fell for her. He was caught by her "charms" and then all plans were stopped; till the betraying thing happened.

-"Mitzumi?" Kaede asked interrupting my thoughts

-"Huh?" I answered

-"Ye ok?" she asked, I nodded

Kaede and I were looking at the Shikon little pieces and talking about what we were going to do with Inuyasha not wanting Kagome around. It was a big problem but we got to think of something, quick.

-"AHHHHHH!" Kaede and I heard Kagome's screams we lift our head up "INUYASHA SIT!" we heard, we looked up at the tree and Inuyasha fell to the ground, face down. Was my brother peeking at Kagome naked? I got near him

-"Oh damned, I forgot I had this stupid necklace of yours"

-"You see Inuyasha, peeking at a woman you just met is not nice, not even polite…if you wanna make a good impression out of yourself and impress Kagome with your super strength and all that, I think you should keep your distant at least, and by the way this is not the way to start a relationship Inuyasha" I whispered joking with him

He looked up at me, pissed

-"Serves you well, you have no right on spying on me you sick demon!" Kagome screamed from some bushes were she was changing.

-"See the reason I really came was to…" he started saying

-"He really came for this, correct?" Kaede said lifting the tiny pieces of the pearl

-"Think you're smart old hag" he said sitting, giving us his back

-"You're planning on doing this alone, don't you Inuyasha?" Kaede said

-"Smart move, oldie"

Kagome stood behind Inuyasha, she was already dressed and she was using Kikyou's clothes. She could have been Kikyou's lost twin…maybe she was her REAL reincarnation after all, is like you were seeing Kikyou reborn, but with bigger eyes and shorter hair, and in my opinion, prettier.

-"You really do hate me, don't you?" she asked him, Inuyasha turned and looked at her amused. He was thinking of Kikyou…his face said it all.

Inuyasha did not answer; Kagome ignored him and went to where Kaede was, I joined them.

Inuyasha stood there watching at Kagome with a really hateful look but funny at the same time.

-"Now what is it, big brother?" I asked, he did not answered he just left his look on Kagome, Kagome made an angry face; she was looking at him too. So the two of them were looking at each other, this would be a good example for the phrase "if looks could kill…"

-"Lady Kaede?" a woman said appeared from the bushes; Inuyasha, Kagome, Kaede, and I looked at her "It's my daughter"

Kaede stood up and go talk to the woman, while the 3 of us waited, not speaking to each other

-"I see, let's head back then" she said when their conversation was over, she looked at us "I will check on ye 3 later, meanwhile, Mitzumi ye take care of Inuyasha and Kagome; make sure they don't fight anymore" said this, Kaede and the woman parted. Inuyasha and Kagome both looked how Kaede left, and then they looked at me.

-"Hey…" Inuyasha asked Kagome, they were no longer looking at me…I had a bad feeling about this…they are going to end up in a fight again

-"Now what do you want" Kagome answered him

-"Get undressed" he said calmly relaxed, I looked at him

-"WHAT?!" I said amused

Kagome didn't wait for the answer she took a rock and hit Inuyasha right on the head

-"AUCH!" Inuyasha cried "That hurts, why would you do that for?" well, Inuyasha was really a pervert huh? Dirty Inuyasha…

-"You're such a pig"

He pointed at her clothes

-"I didn't say get naked stupid, I just can't stand watching you in those clothes" damn! Here we go with the Kikyou-stuff again

-"Why? Because I look like Kikyou?" Kagome said, Inuyasha looked at her and quickly looked away. Yep, right in the point.

-"It has nothing to do with it, ok?"

-"Look I don't wanna do this either ok? But we gotta work together" Kagome said trying reasoning with Inuyasha; I knew it was worthless…

-"I gotta do nothing; you are the one who needs me…" Inuyasha said, Kagome made a face

-"Hey, guys let's talk it over ok, don't fight over this" I said, but neither of them seemed to listen to what I just said

-"Oh, I get it…so you don't care if I go back home do you?" Kagome said, Inuyasha moved his ears, like saying I don't care, that was his form of saying I don't care do whatever you want…yeeez why are guys so stupid?

Kagome walked angrily to her clothes while Inuyasha still moved his ears

-"Inuyasha you don't want Kagome to leave, do you?" he just moved his ears "Are you serious? You know we can't do this without her!" Inuyasha looked at me, then at Kagome who was picking up her stuff

-"Kagome you can't leave" I told her, she was not listening to me, I hated being ignored.

-"If you're brother wasn't so rude…" she said eyeing Inuyasha; he was still not moving sitting there like it was no big deal

-"Inuyasha apologize to her!"

-"Why should I? She's the one who has to apologize to me; she hit me with a rock!" he turned his back on us again, Kagome started walking into the forest

-"Hey, where are you going!" Inuyasha said, Kagome stopped and looked at us

-"What should YOU care? I'm going home" she said turning her back on us "Goodbye Inuyasha, See you Mitzumi" she said walking again

-"Hey! You can't leave you!" Inuyasha cried when he found out she was REALLY going home

-"My name is NOT You, Inuyasha, my name is Kagome" she said not stopping

-"Get back here stupid!" he cried again, I was looking how the fight again…what could I do they would not listen to me…

-"My name is not stupid, either" she answered him

-"Hey you two, stop fighting! Can you two just talk!" I said, but then again…nobody listen

-"Will you just hear me up!" Inuyasha told her

-"Why should I?! So you can try and stop me?" Kagome said; she really didn't know my brother… Inuyasha catch up with her, I followed.

-"No, so you can give me your jewel shard" he said

-"Kagome, he didn't really mean that…" I tried saying but Kagome talk first

-"Oh this?" she said pulling out a little like bag, she looked at him for a while

-"Kagome, really he's not really sending you home…" I said but she talked before listening to me

-"SIT BOY!" she said; Inuyasha fell to the ground again, face down.

-"Why you…" he said

-"It's Kagome" she said and walked even more far

-"Are you happy, Inuyasha?" I told him, he looked at me with an angry face

We started walking back to the village, neither of us speaking. Inuyasha had his arms crossed and I was thinking if someday Inuyasha could swallow his pride and apologize for once.

-"Catch up with Kagome…" he said still looking to the ground

-"But…I thought you wanted her out of this…" I replied

-"Don't ask questions, Mitzumi…just follow her!" he snapped, I nodded and quickly went the opposite way Inuyasha was going…I catch up with Kagome's scent fast enough. She was walking with security, she was concentrated in something, but I don't read minds so I couldn't know.

Then, while following her, I tripped with a root and fell to the ground. Kagome turned alarmed, and then relaxed when she saw it was just me.

-"Your brother's gonna be upset if he doesn't find you" she told me, starting to walk again.

-"He…em…he actually asked me to follow you" I said, getting up

She did not answer we just kept walking to the Bone Eater's well

-"Why would he ask you to follow me" she asked after a few minutes of silent walking

-"I don't know…he's probably worried about you being alone in this demon-full place, and I know he will not apologize any sooner so, he asked me to follow you…besides being with and angry Inuyasha is no fun"

She laughed, when I finished the sentence we were already at the well.

He looked at it for a long while, and since she wasn't entering I had to ask.

-"Is everything OK, Kagome?" she looked at me, and smiled

-"Yeah, sure" she got near it and peeked for a while, she dropped her clothes and fall into her knees "No way, I can't go in there now" she said more to herself than to me. She sat and looked up "No way" she said again…I had to admit Kagome looked kind of creepy talking to herself like that… her look turned alarmed as she stood up, then something hurt her cheek

-"Kagome, are you all right?" I said, Kagome touched her cheek and then looked at her hand, then looked around alarmed

-"Don't move Mitzumi" she said, I didn't move as she told me… "That looks like…HAIR!" she said

-"Oh well, I see you can see my art…no much people can see them" a woman said appeared from nowhere; she was wearing a tiny little dress, her hair was right under jaw and straight , her eyes were purple reddish, her lips were bright red as well as her eye shadows.

-"Who are you?" I asked her, she smiled but did not answer.

-"Quick, look for Inuyasha!" Kagome told me, I looked at her…I thought about it; should it be safe leaving Kagome alone with this woman? "I'll be alright, go!" it was like I was kind of hearing my own brother…I took off leaving Kagome in search for Inuyasha… I deduced he was going to be at the village so I went straight to there.

Soon enough, I could smell his scent. I entered the village looking for him, and then I found him…he was in the center of a lot of women…they looked like zombies, they were not even walking they were floating and all of them had knives and cutting stuff in their left hand.

-"I guess I should not ask what you're up to…" Inuyasha said, the women raised the hand with the weapon and approached him "Ok, if that's what you want, fine with me" he said ready to strike any of them. The village women started to round Inuyasha leaving him no escape.

-"Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on? Or you wanna a fight cause it's fine if you do, just don't expect I'll go easy on ya" he said his hand slowly making it cracked.

-"Inuyasha, you're not gonna fight anybody here" I said walking to him he turned

-"Mitzumi, what are you doing here? I told you to follow Kagome"

-"Inuyasha…"someone said, I could perfectly recognize Kaede's voice…and a peculiar scent of blood…my brother and I turned slowly and Kaede was on the floor approaching us with a big, deep wound in her right shoulder "Do not hurt them, this is not something they are doing" she said, both, Inuyasha and I, run to see how Kaede was

-"What happened here, Kaede?" I asked analyzing her wound

-"Yeah, you look horrible" Inuyasha said

-"Do ye have to treat an old woman always like that?" she asked Inuyasha

-"Your wound is very deep, you need to get it checked or else it'll be worse" I told her

-"No time for me, Mitzumi…the village girls, someone else is controlling them" she looked around and then her face turned alarmed "Where is Kagome? Please tell ye two know where she is" she sounded worried

-"Oh! She's at…"

-"She said she was going home, is not so big deal anyway; I don't need her" Inuyasha said not looking at Kaede

-"I know where she is!" I said

-"Where Mitzumi?" Kaede asked

-"That's why I came back, she told me to go and look for Inuyasha…we tripped with a woman who was apparently controlling hairs…"

-"Ye left her alone?"

-"I told her I would not leave, but she ordered me to get Inuyasha that she was going to be alright" I looked at Inuyasha "So I came for you"

-"She's alright…she's probably in her home by now" he answered I looked at him, I knew that maybe he was right…we were at the well when we found the woman, so it would be easy for her to escape…I only hoped Inuyasha was right...the village girls got more near to us.

-"It's them or us, Kaede, and I think I choose us" he said getting his claws ready to attack if need be.

-"Ye must not hurt them" Kaede said, Inuyasha was carefully looking at every movement the village girls decided to make.

-"See old woman, if you wanna live tomorrow, we gotta do something" he replied

-"Mitzumi, ye said that the woman with who you and Kagome tripped was apparently controlling hairs?" Kaede asked me, I looked away from the village girls to look at Kaede, I nodded.

-"Cut off the strings and you'll finish up with the poppet" Kaede said, a village girls threw herself to Inuyasha attacking him, he moved and so she missed

-"I don't see you helping" he said while he moved from the girl's attacked

-"What does that means, Kaede?" I asked

-"The hairs you saw with Kagome are the same hairs that are controlling these girls…Inuyasha must cut them off so they could stop attacking"

-"Cut the hairs, Inuyasha! The hairs!" I told him, while my brother was still moving from the attacks he was receiving

-"There is not hair in here!" he said while he kept moving

-"Inuyasha, it's a tramp, free the hair!" Kaede said

Suddenly every girl flew up into the sky, and made Inuyasha stopped moving. He was unable to move. He tried escaping, but couldn't. One of the girls attacked him but he moved; the girl was dragged by him as he moved.

-"Kaede I don't see any hair either" I told her in hopes of helping my brother escape, Inuyasha spoke first

-"Whoever's doing this ain't smart, cause I don't need to see who is the one after this I'll just have to drag that person from the other side till this side!" he said running the opposite side from where he thought was the person behind this hair-controlling-thing. Inuyasha's plans failed he fell to the ground, he was not longer tangle up with the hairs…or so we thought till he was smashed against a tree.

-"Inuyasha!" I said, I approached him but one of the villagers dragged me by the hair not letting me get near my brother. The thing around his neck was getting tighter and tighter, till he free himself from the demonic hairs, the tree behind him was cut into 5 pieces. He pushed the villager who was pulling my hair and free me as well. After he did this, he started to gasper for air.

-"Oh man, I thought that was it" he said touching his neck with his hands while he gasped for air.

-"Are you alright?" I told him putting my hand on his shoulder

-"Yeah, don't worry about it…" he said closing his eyes

Then the women who were posed were passed out on the ground…now the ones who were posed were the men from the village, who were ten times stronger and with worse and bigger weapons.

-"You know what? I'm getting real sick of this" Inuyasha said looking at the men who were now approaching us, like the women were minutes ago.

Kaede started to breathe faster, like she was missing air.

-"Inuyasha…Mitzumi…save yourselves; forget about me and these women…run for your lives…" said this, she fell to the ground hardly breathing.

-"Kaede are you alright?" I said looking at her wound, analyzing it again

-"What's wrong?" Inuyasha said

-"We need to take her somewhere safe" I told him

-"Tss…what's next?" he complained, Inuyasha and I took Kaede far away from the village where she could be safe. We put her somewhere in the forest so she could rest

-"Are you telling me you could see the hairs?" Inuyasha asked, almost demanding, Kaede nodded; her eyes closed

-"Can you tell me where it is pulled from?" he demanded again, poor Kaede, Inuyasha choose the worst moment for an interrogation.

-"Stop it Inuyasha, let her rest" I told him analyzing for last her wound.

-"In my condition, I cannot help ye, ye need to find Kagome, without her ye are lost"

-"You mean Kagome can see them too" Inuyasha asked, I thought again about Kagome…if she was dead…we would never ever found the missing pieces…

Kaede started to breathe faster again and then fall asleep.

-"She dead?" Inuyasha asked after she had already closed her eyes and fall unconscious.

-"No, she's just sleeping…" we were quiet for a while and then I spoke "You're gonna get Kagome…" I said this in a very soft tone

-"I don't even know if she wants to return…" he said, I loved when he was open with me…that helped me understood a lot of what was going on in his mind…we were like twins after all…we told each other everything.

-"I think you were very rude to her…" Inuyasha's look turned sad

-"You know why…" he said looking away into the sunset…

-"Inuyasha…I don't wanna be hard on you…you know how much deeply I care about you…you're my brother and I wish nothing but happiness for you…but I think you have to move on…Kikyou's dead Inuyasha…she will not come back, not even if we all wanted to…you have to stop torturing yourself"

Inuyasha closed his eyes

-"You don't know Mitzumi…" his eyes were still closed "When you loved someone…and when that someone betrays you, it not easy to forget….and it is not easier if that beloved one died because of your fault…I think you should know about this stuff, after all; you remember him don't you?" he opened his eyes and turned to look at me "The guy who used to say he loved you…and then one who at the end betrayed you…" I looked at him, nostalgic look. I didn't want to talk about it…I never did, with anyone…Inuyasha never found out how much I hated him…and he never found out how much it hurts when you discover the guy you were in love with, almost killed your entire family.

-"I don't wanna talk about it…I don't know that person anymore" I said, suddenly Kaede started moving, she was awake again…

-"You OK, Kaede?" I asked

-"Aye" she answered

Inuyasha looked at her, but his mind was in another part…where? Who knows?

After some minutes Inuyasha started digging a big hole, Kaede's size, at first neither Kaede nor I knew what he was doing, but as he made the hole deeper I finally knew what he was doing.

-"That should be enough" he said looking at his precious hole

-"You going to put Kaede in there?" I asked in a quiet whisper so Kaede could not hear.

-"Do not complain, old woman..." he said, after this he put Kaede in the hole and started covering her body with soil "It's the least we can do for you" he said while covering her.

-"Aye" she opened her eyes again and eyed Inuyasha "I'm resting, not dead"

-"I knew that already…just think of it as a hiding place" he answered with some leafs in his hands "We'll even get back here and take you up, if we remember…"he said demonically while he spread the leaves around Kaede's head.

-"Mitzumi…ye won't forget where ye left me, do ye?" she asked me still eyeing Inuyasha

-"Of course not, Kaede…I'll make sure to come back for you" I said smiling

Inuyasha stood there for a while and then got up to his feet, a hand came out from Inuyasha's secret hiding place.

-"Make sure he does not forget, Mitzumi" Kaede said pointing at my brother

-"I got it! Yeeez!" he said, I laughed

-"Don't worry Kaede I can promise you that won't happen; we'll come back for you…now rest"

-"Let's go Mitzumi…we have a stubborn girl to find" he said and took off running, I followed him

-"That damned stupid woman, going home when I finally need her…" he said in while we were in the way to the Bone Eater's well.

-"Inuyasha, promise you won't be rude to her…cause if you are she won't come back…" I told him, we arrived to the well.

-"Fine fine…I might not be rude at her…"

-"No Inuyasha, you WILL NOT be rude with her; there is no might in here" I told him while he looked at the well.

-"Ready?"

-"I'm always ready" I told him while I entered the well before he did…

**HELLO there people!! How are all ya today? Hope fine… ^_^**

**There were so confusions I would like to make clear…I'm no man…I'm a woman; I'm just telling this cause some people thought the otherwise…LOL**

**Well, hope you enjoyed the story and hope you liked it too…sorry for taking sooo long but I had exams (horrible exams) and they weren't easy… so I HAD to study and had no time to write anymore…**

**But since I'm exam-free (YEAH! FINALLY) I will continue writing as soon as possible…**

**Well cya soon!!**

**PS: Kikyou fans…you know what to do…DO NOT READ ANYMORE…**

**Thanks! **

**Reviews ^_^**


	4. Yura The Hair Demon

**Hey everybody!! Hope you'll all happy and ready to read (or not)**

**Okay, well I hope everybody (who reads this story) enjoyed the last episode…I got really nice reviews (thanks Lady Ramen and 1000TimesMoreLazyThanYoullEverBe), and I'm really happy you like Mitzumi more and more each time you read ^_^.**

As we entered de well, everything turned purple/pink; I was new in all this, so I tried to be calmed and relaxed, didn't work really well but I kind of make it work. Soon enough we were at the bottom of well, again?

-"Did it work?" I asked Inuyasha, he sniffed around before answering me.

-"Yeah, Kagome was definitely here" he said while he stopped sniffing around like some kind of crazy dog looking for his lost owner. Haha we looked sooo funny. Inuyasha looked up, there was no exit at the top of the well, which was weird…maybe Kagome locked it up…she really hated Inuyasha that much?

-"It is locked up; it's your entire fault! If you weren't so rude with her, she would never do that!" I told him, I was just bugging him; but maybe it was true…

-"Oh, so now is my fault? Let me remind you, as I had remind many other people, all this situation is **HER** fault, all of this is that woman's fault!" he replied, why he kept saying it was all Kagome's fault and why he kept not saying her name? Was it so difficult? At least her name was not Kikyou, I would perfectly understand that but Kagome? That name had nothing to do with Kagome except for the "K".

-"Yeah, but that's not our problem here" I said pointing at the top of the well. Inuyasha jumped higher and scratched the covering of it into pieces. Inuyasha took a strange paper who were suppose to expel every demon, or half-demon, or anything with a demon gene; but this papers must have been unreal, useless.

-"Oh, so that was it…we could have thought of that earlier" I said shaking the little wood pieces off my head.

-"OK, now let's get Kagome and get the hell out of here…come on Mitzumi, no time to lose" he said from outside the well. I rolled my eyes.

-"Yeah yeah, coming" I said and with a single jump I was out of the well. That was sooo easy, something a human could possibly not do AT ALL. Not that I didn't like humans, they were fun, well some of them. For example…Kagome! Kagome was a fun human being…and Kaede! They were both really nice and cool. But Kaede was wiser than Kagome…and Kagome was younger than Kaede…well they were different…but who wasn't? The point here was that I liked humans, except for Kikyou and my ex-boyfriend…

As I jumped out of the well Inuyasha was going out the little like cottage and started walking straight to another house that was near. I stopped him.

-"Wait Inuyasha!" I said pulling him from his arm.

-"Now what?" he said turning to look at me

-"Take it easy, let me go first…I'm not sure she's gonna react nicely with your rudeness" I said walking in front of him, he made a face.

-"Fine, then I'll just wait right here" he said crossing his arms like a pissed 7 year old

-"You're such a kid Inuyasha!" I said furious "You're coming with me and that's it!"

-"You just said that I could not tell Kagome to come back, because I'm gonna be rude"

-"And I'm wrong?" Inuyasha looked away "You're coming in with me, and I don't care if I have to drag you in by the ears, you hear me!?"I told him, he made a scared face and followed me into Kagome's house. We were looking for a Kagome when we heard her voice; she said "Yum yum food!" or something like that. We, then following the sound, found a door. Inuyasha didn't even knock; he just entered interrupting Kagome's family dinner…

-"Inuyasha---"Kagome said after swallowing her soup

-"Stupid, who told you, you could go home?" he said looking at her with an angry face

-"Inuyasha I told you not to be rude!" I said from behind him, I stepped to his side and looked at Kagome with an apology face "I'm sorry Kagome, please forgive my stubborn brother"

-"How…what are you two doing here…how you get here?" she said kind of surprised

-"Through the well, of course!" Inuyasha snapped at her

-"That's not possible" a wrinkled old guy answered "I myself, made those spirit words, so there's no way you could be here"

-"Well sorry to break your illusions, old man….but they don't work" he said showing the old man the piece of paper. The old man made a funny face.

-"Anyway…" he took Kagome from the arm and pulled her up "We're going, that's it" he ordered her still pulling her by the arm

-"No I won't you can make me!" she said fighting to free her arm from Inuyasha's hand, but it was useless.

-"Inuyasha, let her go! You promise you would not be rude" I told him

-"Wait right there!" a woman said

-"Mom…"Kagome said, so she was her mom…Kagome's mom got near us, Inuyasha stood in front of me still grabbing Kagome's arm.

-"Are those ears real?" she said squeezing them like Kagome had when she first saw him, I laughed from behind him; he made a pissed face. A little kid got closer to us.

-"Me next!" he said all happy and exited.

-"Mom, I don't think you should do that…though I did it too…"she said, I was still laughing till Inuyasha eyed angry, then I stopped laughing

-"Sorry" I told him

-"Inuyasha" Kagome said looking at his shoulder "Do you see that?" she said still looking at his shoulder…what was so great about it?

-"No, I don't see a thing" he said eyeing his own shoulder

-"You see it Mitzumi?" she asked me, I looked carefully at my brother's shoulder, but see nothing weird

-"No, not at all…" I answered her back

-"There's a hair on your shoulder…can't you two see anything?" Inuyasha and I looked at each other.

-"No" we both answered, Kagome took something from Inuyasha's shoulder.

-"It moved" Kagome whispered, we all turned to look at her hand, it was bleeding.

-"Kagome…your hand" I said looking how it began bleeding all of a sudden

-"It's right here" she said showing us something that was supposed to be in her hand, we all look at her hand, but see nothing. Kagome seemed to reflection about it and went out of the room running. I followed her, Inuyasha did too; but he was slower than I was…not intentionally but he thought it was not big deal. We both followed her into the little "cottage" where we entered

-"Hair!" she said "Lots and lots of it" she said resting her look in the well, I looked at her confused, I didn't see anything. Inuyasha stood behind her, resting his body against the door.

-"Kaede was right…you do have the sight" he said coolly, Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha

-"This is your entire fault, you came here and the hairs followed you, so it came here!" she screamed at him angry, he had a very relaxed, non-caring look in his face.

Kagome's family came looking for her, but she closed the door and told them not to come in.

Then Kagome moved and instructed Inuyasha and me to scratch in front of us, we did so, but caught nothing. Then something caught Inuyasha and me, like when we were at the village fighting the air. Inuyasha and I could hear the sound of whatever was attacking us so we both scratched the air and were soon released.

-"It re-grows all by himself…" I heard Kagome said, while we were fighting with the wind. Kagome looked around and looked curiously at some of the edges of the well. "That hair controls the rest…" she said to herself, she ran near it and grabbed something in her hands.

-"Right here…you see it?" she told me and my brother.

-"Where? I see nothing Kagome" I said while Inuyasha fought.

She looked at the something that she was holding; she placed it higher, now I could see the tiny, thin piece of hair she was holding.

-"See it now?" she said, I nodded then scratched it. Inuyasha was released from the invisible hairs that were stroking him. He looked around, trying to hair any movement. I did the same, but there was nothing.

-"It pulled back in…" he said looking at the well, Kagome was rubbing her hand; she looked at the well too…we all were.

-"Come one…we gotta get back" Kagome said still rubbing her hand and looking at the well

-"But I thought you didn't want to go back" Inuyasha said sarcastically

-"Shut up!" I told him, he crossed his arms

-"I don't…but I have to, I have no choice" she said more to herself than to Inuyasha, Inuyasha looked at her amused. Kagome stare at the well for a moment. Inuyasha took off his Fire Rat fur coat and putting over Kagome, Kagome looked at him. Inuyasha avoided looking at her.

-"It's made of the hair of the Fire Rat…it'll keep you safe" he said looking the other way Kagome was.

-"Thanks…"she said kind of blushing…Kagome was blushing because of Inuyasha!

-"Yeah well, if it weren't because of your weird looking; you wouldn't need it" he had to ruin the beautiful moment…

-"You're to talk dog boy!"She said

-"Ok! Time to go!" I said nervously before thing got any worse between them

Inuyasha entered the well first followed by Kagome; I was the last one to enter. Sooner than we thought we were already at the other side of the well.

-"Be careful, there are still hairs in here" Kagome said while we were going out of it.

-"So you're saying this Yura is just coming after us…"Inuyasha said already outside the well

-"I mean duh! If she already has my pieces of the sacred jewel" Kagome explained us while she went out the well, I helped her.

-"She had your pieces of the jewel?!" Inuyasha snapped, Kagome ignored him

-"I see hairs over there" Kagome said "but if we found the main one we should be able to find her, I'm sure of that" she said happily "There" she pointed out, Inuyasha got Kagome into his shoulders and we started running into the forest where Kagome said Yura was.

-"Bonfire!" I said stopping, Inuyasha stopped behind me

We looked around and the people around it had no heads, whatsoever. Inuyasha left Kagome slowly on the ground and went to take a look.

-"They look like village men…but they're just bodies…" he looked at me and Kagome. Kagome was turned.

-"Now what's the matter?" he asked me, I shook my head.

-"Don't know"

-"You better not tell me you're scared, or you wanna go home?" he said making emphasis in the word home. I looked at Kagome; she grabbed a bow and some arrows. Inuyasha looked at her.

-"You know you ain't gonna hit a thing, so why bother?" he said, I looked at him…he had sooo little trust in her abilities?

-"Inuyasha I think she just needs practice…" I said

-"Practice…you mean learn!" he answered

-"Don't be such a kid!" I told him again

-"I'm not being a kid!" he replied

-"Yeah, right…then if you're not being a kid Kagome can strike Yura with one shoot!" I said

-"I know I can do this" she said to herself "We're closer" after saying this, the tree where we were standing fell down, but we moved faster. We moved according to Kagome's orders…left, right, right and left again. It was a good thing that we were fast, thought Inuyasha was just a little bit slower than me; she was caring Kagome…then again, something invisible caught my brother's hand unable him to move, it pulled Inuyasha so hard that Kagome fell off his back and that invisible (but visible for Kagome) thing flew away with my brother. Not so away though…it just late him floating…

-"Inuyasha!" I screamed trying to cut off whatever that was holding him

-"What…a hair ball?" Kagome said looking at the tree.

-"There's no hair around it Kagome, just a tree" I said trying to free my brother

-"No, that's Yura's hiding place!" she said, something hit me in the back and so I fell to the ground; I looked at Kagome.

-"What do you mean?" I hardly asked her

Then a woman appear from nowhere, she was flying right to Kagome…but she stopped and stood floating in front of Inuyasha

-"Oh my…look at the cute doggy!" she said talking to Inuyasha, Inuyasha was trying to free himself but was totally useless.

-"You must be Inuyasha" she said coolly

-"And you must be that demon…Yura of the hair…how do you know my name?" he said still fighting

-"Let's just say a little bird told me…now where is that sister of yours?" she asked, Inuyasha looked at me then back to Yura

-"Stay away from her!" he said

-"Don't worry Inuyasha…I won't hurt her…I just want her beautiful brown reddish hair..." she said smiling at me "As I also want your silver hair"

-"You ain't gonna have my hair and neither Mitzumi's!" he defended

-"There's no need on getting rude…I also heard you and your sister are playing fetch with some reincarnation of that dumb priestesses…"

-"With that half-witch human down there? Nothing to do with her, I don't even know her!" he excused himself

-"Inuyasha stop being rude to Kagome, how many times have I told you so!" I said I was still on the ground; Kagome was just looking at him…which was weird, why hadn't she said sit?

-"You 3 are half-witched for me…" she said pulling out the 2 Shikon shards she stole from Kagome "Look what have you done to the poor jewel" Inuyasha grumbled

-"Those are the ones she stole from me…"Kagome said again to herself

-"Once I finish with you three, I'll go search for the missing shards for me" she said

Inuyasha looked at her, angrily

-"YOU, finish with ME? I don't think so" he said "When I'm through with you…you're gonna wish you never met me or even heard my name" he said scratching his own wrist and freeing himself from the invisible hairs, he swing with across the air and intent to scratch Yura, but she moved. Then she moved a little red comb and soon Inuyasha was tied again floating in the air caught by Yura's hair.

-"Oh not this again!" he said, Yura appeared behind him

-"Look at this beautiful silver hair…you don't take care of it very well…look at these horrible roots…"she said carefully touching Inuyasha's hair; he moved

-"Get off me!" he screamed Yura fell off these "hairs" but fall into another one, then she went up and scratched Inuyasha with her sword.

-"Inuyasha!" Kagome and I screamed at the same time

Yura stood in front of Inuyasha and licked the sword tasting Inuyasha's blood.

-"I'm gonna cut you into little pieces" she said

-"No you won't!" I said interfering between Inuyasha and Yura's sword; Yura's sword went right through me. I could feel the blood splitting out of my veins. I sighted; a very weak sight.

-"Mitzumi!" I heard Inuyasha's voice calling out my name…I was on the ground my eyes wide open…the sword still in my body…suddenly it was hard to breath. I started to gasp for air.

Kagome came near; she pulled the sword out of my body, and analyzed the wound.

-"You stupid…I swear you're gonna die" I heard Inuyasha said to Yura

-"Such a shame…be careful, I don't want that beautiful bronze hair to have blood stains all over it"

Suddenly my gaze became blurry; I was going to leave this world sooner or later.

Kagome took off Inuyasha's Fire Rat coat and put it on my wound making pressure.

-"It---it hurts" I said almost in a whisper

-"It's gonna be alright, I promise" Kagome told me still making pressure on my wound

I was slowly closing my eyes, feeling that each gasp of air I took the shorter my life was becoming…my sight was becoming blurry each minute that passed. I got up.

-"Mitzumi…I'm glad you still manage to stand up…it wasn't your turn…not yet" she said, I looked around, I was very dizzy but my sight was coming back to me. I could perfectly see Kagome pointing with her arrow at Yura, but she didn't know it yet. Yura got closer to Inuyasha with her sword in hand, just when she was about to slaughter Inuyasha, Kagome's arrow almost hits her. She went back to the hair she was standing.

-"Get him down right now, next time I won't miss I promise" Kagome said pointing at her again

-"You heard me, now get him down!" she said, Yura looked at her. Kagome got near me.

-"You okay?" she asked, she was still pointing at her. I nodded.

-"Yeah, don't worry about me I'll be okay" we both looked up at Yura and Inuyasha

-"Look, she wants you back Inuyasha…what a sweet doggy you must be" she said in a loving voice

-"I told you to hide, not to drive attention to yourself!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome "Mitzumi, Kagome get the hell out of here I can handle this on my own"

-"I won't let you…when will you ever ask for help, we all need it…even you…you're not alone Inuyasha you have to understand that…" my wound started to hurt again, I covered it with my hand "Please Inuyasha…ask for help…don't tell Kagome or me to hide, we can help you!"

-"If I tell you to hide you hide, don't discuss with me, Mitzumi…do as I told you, I'm your big brother"

-"And I'm your little sister, I'm not so little…I'm just ONE year younger…I'm not 5 anymore"

-"Isn't this memorable? The two siblings fighting, to bad you're soon gonna die…" Yura said smiling evilly "Of course her hair isn't as pretty as yours, Inuyasha…but then…I guess I'll collect it too…"

-"Not as pretty as his huh? What would you know about it anyway, you live in a world where they won't even have shampoo" she said shooting her arrow, unfortunately it almost hits Inuyasha; he had to move his head so it won't hit him.

-"Watch where you're aiming that thing please!" he screamed at her

-"Sorry!" Kagome said back

The arrow hit something and then a pinkish circle grew around it becoming bigger and bigger, then this skulls came down still with black hair tied at them.

-"Oh no! What have you done?" Yura asked pretty calmed down, almost like joking

-"Those are the heads from people of the village" Inuyasha stated, but Yura didn't seem to care about his comment, she instead continue with her comments about Inuyasha's pretty hair.

-"I'll put you in here too, once I separate that pretty hair of yours from you…it's wasted on you anyway" she told Inuyasha "but one thing first that woman with horrible hair has to die!" she moved her little red comb again and the hairs came out with fire. They were going right to Kagome, I did nothing…I knew why Inuyasha gave her his kimono, it was because the Fire Rat fur is really resistant; Kagome could not be burned because fire could not trespass the Fire Rat fur, there's obviously a reason why Inuyasha gave his sacred Kimono to Kagome…it was the last thing he had that my mother ever gave to him…the other thing he had was our mother's favourite lipstick colour, but he gave it to Kikyou…so that was the last thing we had, well he I still had a lot of my mother stuff with me. Stuff that I would never ever give to anyone…

Kagome covered herself with the kimono

-"Help me" she whispered

-"Don't worry, you'll not get hurt" I whispered back at her, Kagome tried to looked at me, but the flames were too high so she just covered herself with the kimono and said nothing

-"Poor thing…soon nothing will be left of her but ashes" Yura said

-"Hey you!" Inuyasha said

-"Oh, I forgot about you" Yura took out her sword and was ready to slaughter my brother once again, Inuyasha covered his claws with his blood

-"Rain of Blood!" he said, scratching the air, from his claws red striped went out cutting Yura's hand off.

-"That's not fair!" she said looking at her hand hanging by one of her hair I supposed.

-"There, how you liked that…serves you right!" he said

-"I think you need to be respectful when addressing a lady!" she said, now she sounded pissed "Did you grew up in a dog house?" she said making fun of my brother, she had to know her jokes were horrible they weren't funny at all. Or was I laughing? No I wasn't and neither was Kagome nor Inuyasha…

While Inuyasha fought with Yura, I helped Kagome to get out the fire, though I knew she will not be hurt by the fire, she could get hurt by the smoke. Smoke in human lugs was no good for health, or so my mom said once…

-"You alright?" I asked her as she coughed

-"Yeah…" she coughed again "Thanks" she said cleaning her face

We looked up at Inuyasha's fight hoping to do something to help him. Or at least me…Yura's arms was hanging from (I supposed) a hair while she sent skulls at Inuyasha. Inuyasha used his claws to rip them off him, but still he was hanging in the air, by hairs. He, again, covered his claws in his blood and threw them at Yura, but this time Yura was ready; so she put in front of her a wall of hair and skulls. Inuyasha's "Rain Blood" was repelled.

Suddenly Yura's sword went behind Inuyasha and through his shoulder; Kagome and I were so into the fight that we didn't see the sword coming. He made a sound and didn't care about his shoulder.

-"Inuyasha!" I screamed at him, he looked at me

-"What are YOU doing here? Take Kagome and hide!" he ordered

-"But…" I tried saying

-"You heard me do as I say; I'm just trying to protect you, now go!" I looked at Kagome, she was not good with the idea either, we hide behind a brush nearby, so, in case Inuyasha needed help we could at least safe him from dead.

-"You're out of help Inuyasha?" Yura said playing around my brother

-"Shut up, this is between you and me; they got nothing to do with this" he said, Yura kept hurting and hurting Inuyasha, I knew my brother was strong…but how long will he be able to stand? How long will he be able to fight all by himself? How long? That was the question running through my mind. Inuyasha fought against Yura with all his will, when he stroked her…she did not die…there was just this big hole in her chest but she was alive. Just when Inuyasha was hurt enough, Kagome and I went out of he brushes to help him out

-"What…what are you doing here?" he handled to ask, his eyes slowly closing

-"You can't keep on…"I said, I looked at Yura "You leave him right now!" I demanded

-"Oh, sorry I didn't realize I was hurting him, poor doggy" she said sarcastically

-"You're no fun, ya know!" I screamed pointing at her, suddenly Yura's eyes winded, she slowly turned I followed her sight, and there was Kagome hitting a red skull with one of her arrows.

-"NO, what are you doing!" she said, suddenly her arm started bleeding.

-"Keep it on Kagome!" I said looking how Yura's wounds began to bleed.

Yura manage to get near Kagome, but I stood in front of her

-"You're not so strong now are you?" I said smiling at her, Yura looked around and manage to give Inuyasha a final strike, I growled. Inuyasha fell to the ground eyes wide open, Yura smiled revengefully at me, but so was I. Kagome finished breaking the red skull and finally killed Yura, all hair was now vanished…or so I imagine, but since I can't see them I didn't know. We both Kagome and I ran to Inuyasha, I got down by his side while Kagome stood behind me.

-"Inuyasha say something" I said slowly shaking his body, tears overdrawn my eyes "I know you can hear me…come on…open up!" I said shaking his body again harder this time" I let a small tear ran down my cheek. "Please not again…" whispered

-"I told you to hide…"He said slowly opening his eyes. I cleaned the tears running down my cheek. I looked at him smiled, and hugged him. He hugged me back.

-"Ouch!" he suddenly said, I let him go, maybe my hug was way hard. Kagome, who was still standing behind me, sighted in relief.

-"I'm glad you're ok" I told him helping him to get up

-"Thanks…"he said doubtful

-"It was Kagome" I said looking at her

-"Yeah, you're welcome!" she said kind of pissed

-"Don't get too existed I still think you're useless" he said giving Kagome his back

-"Remind me NOT to save you next time" she said patting his shoulder, Inuyasha made a sound and fell to the ground

-"If it hurts so much you should say something!" she said kind of apologizing I smile at them fighting again…It was fun, but still sometimes annoying. I was getting to the idea of having Kagome help us gather the shards…she might even become closer to both of us. We were now 3 not 2 anymore, we will have to look for Kagome in times of danger but it helped knowing she was brave enough to confront a hair immortal demon. As far as I knew till now, we will soon beginning our journey to seek for the missing shards…I was looking forward it.

**End of chapter 4**

**So you liked it? You didn't?**

**I'll also like to say; Happy B-day Majo and Lucy! Just wanted the chance to say this here Haha, fun huh? **

**Well I hope you liked it, I know I did ^_^**


	5. Sesshoumaru, Sadist Killer

**Hey ya all people!**** What's up? Hope everything's alright with you all.**

**Eh well so here's the deal; I'm FINALLY on vacations [YEAH] ****so maybe I won't be writing that much or maybe I will write EVEN more…I don't know it depends on what my mom's planning to do xD…well I don't want to bore you with the story of my life [it is pretty much boring] sooo--- well I'll like to make some things clear here before you start reading, (IF you have the patience to wait…) mhm…well first of all, yeah Mitzumi is more mature than Inuyasha cause she accepts herself and her past. Inuyasha just can't, he fights with every aspect of him; his past and his half-human form. And yeah, Kagome blushed because she likes Inuyasha or she's starting to… well;**

**START READING RIGHT HERE [HOPE YOU ENJOY]**

Kagome started walking to the forest not waiting for us

-"Where are you going, Kagome?" I said helping Inuyasha to walk

-"Home" she turned to look at Inuyasha

-"What!" he said freaking out "You ain't going anywhere!"

-"Chill Inuyasha, I'm coming back I just need some stuff" she said turning on him smiling ear to ear

-"You want us to come with you?" I stated still helping Inuyasha to walk, he was too hurt to walk alone…

-"No" she took her arrows and her bow "I can handle any demon" she waved good-bye at us, promised to come back and left. Inuyasha, at first, was not convinced on letting her go alone; but he believed she was strong enough. I believed it too.

-"So, I'm taking you with Kaede" I said walking with half his weight on my shoulder "You have to take care of those wounds"

-"What are you? You must know better than anyone what is like to be a half-demon and how our skin cures itself in no time" he lifted his arm from my shoulder, he tried to walk.

-"You can't do this" I followed him close just in case he was to fall

-"I do Mitzumi" he was weak but his pride was stronger. I rolled my eyes and let him walk to the village by himself.

We were walking nearby when I remember

-"Kaede! We need to find her!" I told my brother

-"What do you mean?"

-"We buried her, remember?" Inuyasha's eyes winded, we search for her around the forest looking for her scent, when we finally found her scent there was no Kaede in there.

-"I'm sure she will forgive you" I said patting Inuyasha's back

-"So now is my fault?" he said pissed. I did not answer I just followed the road back to the village. When we arrived we hoped for Kaede to be alive…but no worry on that when we entered her shrine there she was.

-"Hey old hag" Inuyasha greeted

-"Ye forgot about me…" she said moving the soup she was cooking

-"It was Kagome's fault" he said proudly

-"No it wasn't" I said "We didn't forget about you, we were fighting and when we looked for you…you were gone" I explained. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Kaede sighed

-"Where's Kagome?" Kaede asked

-"She went home, she wanted to get some stuff but she promised to be back" I said sitting down

-"She better be back…" Inuyasha threaten. I shook my head slowly.

After eating Kaede's soup we headed to the forest in the hopes of tipping into Kagome, when we didn't found her, we waited for her in a tree near the village. Then she appeared.

-"Hey Kagome!" I greet her she waved at me and Inuyasha but he was not interested, I went down the tree.

-"He okay?" she asked in a whispered so Inuyasha won't hear

-"I told him to get his wounds checked, but he said he was just fine…" I looked at him and then back at Kagome "Half-demon skin regenerates as fast as a normal demon skin, but slower…Inuyasha was badly injured, but he wouldn't let me get near his wounds, if he still has any" Kagome looked up

-"Get down Inuyasha!" she said "You need first A treatment!"

-"First A Treatment? I don't need that, leave me alone" he said still lying on one of the branches the tree had

-"You need it, I was there too remember?" she said not losing her patience "Get down"

-"No, I won't" he said his eyes closed

-"Don't be such a kid! Get down Inuyasha she just wants to see your wounds" I said

-"No can't do" he said

-"I said GET DOWN" Kagome was losing her patience

-"Pff" he said

-"Sit boy" Kagome stated and Inuyasha fell off the branch and into the ground face down, again.

-"Why you do that for!?" he said pissed, Kagome came near him with a little white box in her hands

-"You looked for it" I said crossing my arms

-"I didn't!"

Kagome made a face and sit beside him I was standing behind her

-"I'll just take a look ok?" she calmly said "When you're hurt that bad, you need medical treatment you know" Inuyasha was making an I-don't-care-face.

-"I said go away, you're acting like I'm the one who lost!" he snapped at her

-"You didn't lost Inuyasha…Kagome isn't gonna hurt you she will just take a look!"

-"What if I don't want her to take a look?" Kagome and I looked at each other, then at Inuyasha

-"Wait…" he said stepping back, I took Inuyasha's hands, Kagome put herself over Inuyasha; I was still holding him "You can't do this!"

-"Oh yes we can, now take it off!" Kagome argued…take it off? I thought she was just taking a look…

-"I won't!" he argued back

-"Take it off!" she ordered again

-"What if I don't feel like it?" he said trying to move his hands but I was still grabbing them

-"Undress!" Kagome said, I looked at her… I let Inuyasha's hands go…

-"Was this part of the plan or something?" I said looking at Kagome amazed

-"Ye two seem to like each other more than I thought" Kaede said appearing from nowhere. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other

-"I have to agree, Kaede" I smiled at them

-"WHAT?!" Inuyasha snapped "GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY HUMAN!" Kagome looked at him and blushed. She quickly stood up and stepped away from Inuyasha.

-"I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMART! MY SKIN IS NOT LIKE YOURS!" He uncovered his shoulder to show Kagome he was not hurt.

-"You could have said that earlier!" I told him

-"I thought you knew it already, is not like we just met!" he snapped at me "You **are** like me; you're suppose to know all of this"

-"Well I'm sorry ok? But I thought the wounds were too deep; pardon me for worrying about you I'll make sure this is the last time!" I argued back at him really pissed

-"You don't have to make such a dramatic act!"

-"Dramatic act? YOU THINK I'M MAKING A DRAMATIC ACT? You're so stupid Inuyasha! Yeeez how could Kagome keep so many patience with you I couldn't, not even dreaming!"

-"Well sorry for being so annoying! If I'm really that stupid then I think you should go with your favourite brother!"

-"Maybe I will!"

-"Ouch…" Inuyasha cried. I looked at him. Inuyasha looked at his chest there was a little thing swallowing his blood. Inuyasha covered it with his hand.

-"Well if it isn't Myoga the flee" he said

-"The flee?" Kagome asked, and then it fell off Inuyasha's hand

-"So, what is it this time?" Inuyasha asked the little flee

-"Lord Inuyasha---" he looked around "Well well…Miss Mitzumi, so long no seen" Inuyasha looked at me "You haven't change a thing, you look so much like your mother"

-"Myoga…"Inuyasha urged him pissed

-"OH yes, well it is that…" he was saying when Kagome took out something and dropped it on Myoga

-"What is that?" I asked as Myoga slowly fainted

-"What are you doing?" Inuyasha calmly asked…weird of him being so chill with Kagome he would have normally screamed at her something like "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, STUPID?" or "ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID?!"

-"Did I did something wrong?" Kagome asked innocently

-"Nah…you just make him faint that's all" I answered

We took Myoga to Kaede's shrine with us so he could tell me and my brother the big news he wanted to say but couldn't because of Kagome's odd spray.

-"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked as he started telling us someone wanted to steal our father's thumb, or find it first.

-"Yeah, there's a man trying to find your father's thumb and steal the great old sword that lies inside…" he said again

-"Who was it? What was he like?" I asked trying to get as much information as possible; even though I remember nothing about him I couldn't let just anyone got even near his thumb.

-"I don't know…you see the problem is that I took off before I saw who the person was…though his voice sounded quite familiar to me" he said closing his little eyes.

-"So you took off before even finding out who that person was?" Inuyasha asked him

-"The person is not important" Myoga answered calmly

-"Then how are we gonna stop that person from finding our father's thumb if we don't know the person?" I asked confusing myself

-"No one knows where the thumb is…not even Sesshoumaru, not you, not even Miss Mitzumi" he said "Not even me"

-"Who would ever tell you such a great secret?" Inuyasha said cruelly, he put his head into one hand he was becoming bore.

-"Whoever this person is…he or she is looking for a sword?" I asked still confused, why would a person seek for a sword in a demon's thumb? Only one person's name came to my mind; Sesshoumaru…

-"Is not just a sword Miss Mitzumi, is Tetsusaiga" Myoga replied

-"So?" I asked still trying to think of a reason why Sesshoumaru would want an old sword?

-"Tetsusaiga is not just a sword, it contains amazing powers, if it lands in bad hands there will be a lot of blood"

-"Sesshoumaru…" I whispered soft enough for anyone to hear, but I was wrong Inuyasha did hear. He turned his face to me.

-"Do you really think he's the one looking for the thumb?" he whispered back at me

-"I'm almost certain…who else would know about a powerful sword lying in our father's thumb?" I questioned Inuyasha; Long ago I could somehow manage to feel what Sesshoumaru was feeling, I knew his every move…but when we met Kikyou I never saw him anymore, like he was vanished from the earth…I didn't felt the way he did, it was like not knowing him anymore….when Inuyasha died and Sesshoumaru came to take care of me, I rejected him…but I couldn't felt what he was feeling…not even a little. So long had passed my connection with my oldest brother was now lost…that connection I have it now with Inuyasha…I know when he's feeling sad, confused, angry, in love, revengeful, weak, or even strong…I know every aspect of him, As he knows every aspect of me.

-"Yeah you got a point…." Inuyasha admitted

-"Your father was a very respected demon, but an also very hated one…his blood was specially delicious and you Lord Inuyasha are no different from him, you look and taste more and more alike to him each time I see you" he said like he was not paying attention to the conversation we had about Sesshoumaru.

-"Whoa…what about their mother?" Kagome asked wondering about how our mother used to be

-"Ah, their mother was precious a nature beauty…" Myoga started to say, old memories of my mother entered my mind, I dropped my face looking to the floor. Inuyasha stood up and stepped over Myoga interrupting his incoming speech about our mother.

-"That wasn't very nice" Kagome scolded, Kagome's voice made me look up

-"Drop it already" he looked down "She died long ago" said this he stepped outside the shrine, I sighted, a depressed sight.

-"Was it something I said?" Kagome asked worried

-"It's not your fault Kagome" I stood up "I better go to talk to him" I went out the shrine to find Inuyasha sitting up in one of the branches looking sadly at the full moon. I went up to sit near him.

-"You okay?" I asked looking at the sky and not into his eyes

-"Yeah…what makes you think I'm not?" he closed his eyes

-"I don't know…they were talking about mom, and you left so…furious" I told him looking down to my knees. Inuyasha did not answer "Why is it so hard for you to talk about her?" He was still quiet.

-"Inuyasha, you can try to hide stuff from me…but you know it ain't gonna work…I know there's something wrong going on with you, I can feel it" I heard someone getting closer, but I didn't care "I'm not gonna force you to talk about it, you now I'm here if you need something right?" he looked at me

-"Thanks" he said still looking at the big moon in front of us

-"You know I can help you with Kagome too" I joked Inuyasha laughed

-"Yeah yeah, whatever you say" he said putting his arm around my shoulders, I laughed with him. We, well I knew, Kagome was down. Then the air began blowing too hard. Inuyasha went down putting her head into the soil.

-"Get down" he ordered, I got down with him too

-"Inuyasha!" Kagome replied getting her face out of the ground.

I looked up. Up there was a carriage, black carriage flying above the sky. I looked again and…there she was…mom…

-"There's a lady in there" Kagome said in a low voice

Inuyasha stood up, emotionless, as for me…my eyes were wide open; shock, amusement, confusion, and memories written on them.

-"Mother…" I whispered looking up at the black carriage; I let a tear escape my eye. Inuyasha looked at me.

-"Mo…mother?" he asked confused

The carriage moved on, Inuyasha and I followed.

-"Inuyasha…Mitzumi…" she said her lovely eyes looking at us

-"Mother!" we both screamed

-"That can't be true, your mother's dead guys; you just said it" Kagome added

As the black carriage went higher and higher; our mother screamed our names louder and louder. Then a black big hand appeared from the clouds and crushed the carriage, breaking it into millions of piece. My eyes and Inuyasha's were wide open, WAY OPEN.

After this, a black, big demon appeared. His eyes were red and he had horns like a bull. On his right hand, was our unconscious mother.

-"Let her go!" I screamed I was feeling my blood boiling through my complete body.

-"I cannot do that" a voice said, I recognize it…Sesshoumaru

-"You…I should have known you'll do anything to find that stupid sword!" Inuyasha screamed

-"Calm, Inuyasha…is not just a sword…" he smiled evilly

-"I knew it…I knew it was you all along…" was all I could say

-"Tell me…where must I seek for father's thumb?"

-"Our father's thumb?" Inuyasha looked mad "How am I suppose to know?!"

-"See, it is said to be protected you just need to tell me who is the protector"

-"I don't know what you're talking about…the protector?" I asked confused

-"You have seriously gone mad" Inuyasha made fun of Sesshoumaru "If we did knew the exact place we would never tell you anyway!"

-"I see…" he looked at me "Then I have no choice but to let your mother's suffering convince you…" he said moving one hand to let the demon know he was now to hurt the woman he was holding. He squeezed his hand around our mother.

-"Do whatever you want" Inuyasha turned his back to Sesshoumaru, I looked at him.

-"You're gonna let him hurt her?!" I asked confused, why was he so cruel to her now?

-"She's not our mother, Mitzumi…our mother is dead"

-"You really gonna let mom suffer?"

-"Don't believe in bringing dead people back to life, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha turned to look at our oldest brother; our cruel, revengeful, hateful brother. A little green demon appeared beside Sesshoumaru.

-"It's a really easy thing to do really, we just needed bones and there she is back to life again" Jaken, was the little green guy talking; Sesshoumaru's loyal slave.

-"She…it can't be true…" Inuyasha looked at the woman (our mother)

-"What do you want?" I looked at Sesshoumaru his evil, yellowish eyes were sparkling.

-"I don't have to repeat it, you already know"

-"We know as much as you do" I lied, I did know something… my mother told me, before she died, "Look for the black pearl into the honest, brave eyes…there you'll find Tetsusaiga"

-"You know what will happen…" he moved his hand again, our mother began screaming

-"Stop! Fine I'll tell you…" I dropped my face and hardly closed my eyes "Look for the black pearl into the honest, brave eyes…there you'll find Tetsusaiga" I quoted mom's words

Sesshoumaru thought for a while, I didn't know what it meant myself; but that was the information I had.

-"Into the honest brave eyes?" he was talking to himself clearly

-"That's what my mother told me when she died…she said; When you and your brother are old enough look for the black pearl into the honest, brave eyes and there you'll find Tetsusaiga…I wanted to ask her more about it, but she died immediately"

-"Come with me…" he said finally after a minute of silence

Inuyasha didn't reply and neither did I, Kagome went with us too. Sesshoumaru took us to a black dead valley, it was very dark.

He got closer to Inuyasha slowly analyzing his eyes.

-"Into the honest, brave eyes…" he repeated, he looked at my eyes "Honest" then back at Inuyasha's "Brave" his looked turned form thoughtful to confused. I looked at Inuyasha, concern on his eyes.

-"Yeah, that's right…father couldn't make it any easier…" he looked at both our eyes again…repeating "honest" when he looked at mine and "brave" when he looked at Inuyasha's.

-"The black pearl…" he looked at both our eyes again. He extended one hand at Inuyasha's left eye, something green started to go out of his hand. His hand got closer to my brother's eye.

-"Wait…wha…what are you doing?"I grabbed his arm scared, the green line of light began hurting my brother I knew it cause he was screaming.

I looked nervously at Sesshoumaru "Stop, you're hurting him!" I shook his arm slowly, but it was useless, he kept on hurting him. Once he was done he took out Inuyasha's eye his pupil, that was what mom called the black pearl, but he needed two, the honest and the brave. He turned to look at me.

-"Are you ready, Mitzumi?" his hand was still glowing green, Inuyasha turned to look at me with one hand covering his eye.

-"Stay out of this Mitzumi, run!" he ordered. Sesshoumaru turned to look at him

-"You stay out of this, Inuyasha, Mitzumi is going to co-operate as you just did" his hand was coming closer and closer to my eye. I was hardly breathing; you could say I was sacred…yeah probably. I could feel how my pupil was getting out of my eye, it hurt…I tried not to scream but I finally gave in and screamed. Inuyasha looked at me worried; I nodded to tell him I was ok. I looked around as well looking for Kagome, but she was nowhere to be seen.

-"Where is Kagome?" I asked covering my eye with my left hand. Inuyasha looked at me, and then around searching for Kagome "Where is her, Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru had now mother and KAGOME; that stupid demon.

-"Don't worry she's fine… as long as you both co-operate with me" Sesshoumaru almost smile, but he actually didn't. He had us both, not because we wanted to but because he HAD to.

-"Brave…" he raised Inuyasha's pupil "Honest…" he raised mine—he did something I wasn't interested at and a black hole opened form nowhere. "Yes…finally—Father's thumb" his eyes sparkled with cruelty, with evil. He slowly entered the black purple hole and soon enough he was gone. Neither I nor Inuyasha followed him, he got what he wanted…good for him, but now we had to find Kagome and mother.

-"Okay—now let's look for Kagome…" I stood up and helped Inuyasha, before we were even able to look for her; she appeared from behind some brushes.

-"What are you waiting for…let's go!" she took my arm as I took Inuyasha's and she pulled us both into the hole, which was getting smaller each minute that passed. We made it through it; I had to admit I was kind of dizzy so I was not in my best form…I saw 2 Inuyashas and 2 Kagomes around me. As I recovered we entered the thumb. It was amazingly big and full of bones also, at the bottom of it was the sword. It didn't look special for me, it looked old and useful…why would Sesshoumaru want such a crappy sword?—I know I didn't.

**YO!**

**Hehe well this is the end of the chapter…I really hope you like it, as you have liked 4 chapters before this one…^^ hehe lol. Am…I'm really sorry it took me so long to finish this one, is just that I've got this new idea and I'm hoping to write about it soon…(I won't forget about Every Now and Then thought, I'm quite proud of this narrative) mhm…well nothing else to say but for you to enjoy, as always…**

**Cya! [MoonLigtShadow18] ^^**


End file.
